The Bet
by ILoveWritting1213
Summary: Austin and Ally make a bet to prove Trish and Dez's bet wrong. Trish and Dez have no clue about A&A's bet so they just go along with it not thinking anything of it. I know this is like the 3 time changing my summary and now my name. I had some mixed ideas flowing and I have settled on this. Rated T because I don't know what will happen. Disclaimer:I Don't own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Saw It Coming, Everyone Except For Us That Is**

**Chapter 1: The All-Nighter(Part 1)**

**Hey guys! I'm new and this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me with reviews. I love so many stories that this site has to offer! I cannot belive "Will You Smile For Me" by Kf103Pixie ended! Like your brother said and I requote: "When one aventure ends another one begins." or was it when one door closes another one opens? Oh well same meaning... sorta. Lets get started!**

**Ally's point of view:**

I was standing behind the Sonic Boom counter, the way I normally spend my summer days, when my best friend/secret crush walked in. I felt nervous and a storm of butterflies in my stomach. Today I had more, especially since what I was going to do today. Ever since I started liking Austin I have acted so much different around him. I wonder if he has noticed? God, I hope not!

Hey, Als! Austin said in his normal cheery tone.

I rolled my eyes. Austin! I told you just last week to stop calling me that! I said in a semi-joking tone. Honestly, I really didn't care. Just the way he says it instantly makes me melt. That's not the only thing I love about Austin, though. The way his shaggy, dirty blond hair falls perfectly, the way he calls me Als, and mainly just... well…the way he is, along with his personality.

Als, you okay? Austin said a little cautiously.

I didn't realize how long I had spaced out. I just nodded.

You kinda zoned out. What were you thinking about? Austin asked.

The new song Jimmy wants by Friday. I partially lied. That had run though my head a little today, but the main thing that was going through my head was me telling Austin I like him. I couldn't believe the thought of me telling him, but I knew it had to be done.

Oh okay. WAIT WHAT! JIMMY WANTS A NEW SONG BY FRIDAY!? IT'S ALREADY….WEDNSDAY! He said looking down at his phone. He could never remember what day it was let alone when Jimmy wants a new song.

Austin I told you about this Monday! You said you were busy Monday and Tuesday.

Oh right. He said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the stairs to the practice room.

I sat down on the piano bench and Austin followed. I was immediately nervous, again. Apparently Austin noticed.

…**..….…..Midnight…..**

Hey umm Ally are you sure you are okay? Austin asked.

Austin, I-I..

Let me finish.

**Ooooo a cliffy! Well...kinda. What will Austin say or do?(hint hint) ;p The faster you review the faster I update. Chapter 2 is tomorrow no matter what! Sorry it's so short! I've got a little bit of writters block and my mom is yelling and me to go to bed! If you do review, me comments will ALWAYS be at the bottom in bold. Bye for now. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone Saw It Coming, Everyone Except Us That Is**

**I got 4+reviews so far! That's awesome! I went out this morning and reviewed so many stories! I took me forever to find out how to make a new chapter :( but don't judge! Onward with the story!**

**Chapter 2:The Allnighter(part2)**

**Ally"s point of view:**

Previously...

We both made our way to the couch after almost 2 hours of playing and writing. I was interupded in my thoughts when someone spoke up..

"Ally, are you sure you are okay?" It was Austin sounding a little shaky as he moved form one end of the couch to closer to me. I knew it was time to tell him.

"Austin, I-I"...was all I could get out.

"Let me finish." Austin said about as nervous as I was. I only managed to nod.

Present...

I was waiting for him to start saying something. I looked up at him and he was hesitating on what to say. Next thing I know BAM! He kissed me. This took me back a bit, but eventually I slowly kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and looked at me. I gave him a warming smile. He smiled back. I spoke up slowly.

"Austin, I have liked you for who-knows-how-long". Was all I got out until he pulled me back in for another kiss. I smiled at that but not enough to ruin the kiss. We pulled away again and smiled.

"Ally, I don't like you like that way"...I frowned at that a little. Then he continued. "I haven't felt like that towards you for a long time now." I had enough of this. I quickly sat up and began out the door when he grabbed my wrist again. "I haven't _liked_ you in a long time, because"...he hesitated again. I was ready to pull away and go downstairs when he spoke up finally. "Because...I'm _in_ **_love_**you." My frown turned to a smile and I wrapped him in a hug.

The Next Day...

It was about noon and all I could do was lay on my bed and try to sort things out over what had happened the previous night. It ways just the heat of the moment, we were both tired and it was late. Then there was a knock at my door.

**Austin's point of view:**

Ally was looking shaky again so I asked her what was wrong.

"Ally, are you sure you are okay?"I asked her slowly.

"Austin, I-I"... was all she said.

Without thinking, I blurted out "Let me finish." I didn't know what to say next so I paused and hesitated. Ally looked at me with nervously. Then something came to me. I kissed her. I didn't know what went through my head. She kissed back and I pulled away.I looked at her and she smiled at me. She managed to say that she liked me. Then I spoke up.

"Ally, I don't like you like that way"... She frowned, then I continued."I haven't felt like that towards you for a long time now." Apparently she had enough of that and almost walked out, but I grabbed her before she could. "I haven't _liked_ you in a long time, because"... I didn't know what to say or how to say it so I just said "Because...I'm _in_ **_love_**you." She looked shocked, but then she pulled me in a hug.

The Next Day...

I couldn't sleep last night at all. It was about 11:30am and I had given up on sleeping so I decided to pay Ally a visit.

**Ally's point of view:**

I opened the door to find a sleepy, blond-haired boy standing at my door.

"Austin? What are you...Austin cut me off.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I couldn't get yesterday off my mind."He said.

"Me either, you wanna come in?"I said. He nodded as I opened to door and shut it when he made his way to the couch.

We sat down and i finally spoke."Austin I think we both know what happened yesterday." He nodded. I continued."It was late and we were both tired. Lets just forget it ever happened and move on with our lives."

"Yeah su-what?" He said confused

**Another cliffy! Okay reveiws :) :) :)**

**Alexa1506: **Thank you so much!

**Ausslyismylife:** I would love to! Can you send me the link to so much!

**Kf103Pixie: **Thanks, but your story was amazing! Please write a sequel! When it ended, I knew I needed to do something so I made an account**. **

**Loveshipper:** I know right! They always have so little time because Austin **ALWAYS** procrastonates! They enjoy it, though!

**Sorry it's short again A LOT to do. Chapter 3 tomorrow! Love you guys! I can't wait until tonight. New Austin and Ally and series finally of Shake It up:'(. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Bet**

**A/N OMG you guys must hate me! I left you on a cliffy and didn't update for almost 3 weeks! I am SOOOO sorry, I have had so much on my mind whether it is school, my own love life, or the other stories. I haven't had much room to think since all that I have thought about for almost a month is " Your First Everything" by writermeAL. I hate to point fingures but I cant think strait since Austin said what he said! If you haven't read it may I suggest you reading it from the start. It is a great story and oviously I love it or I would have updated sooner. I am not sure how many chapters this story has left. I might write a one shot or create a whole new story after it ends."Will You Smile For Me?" is officialy over! :'(! It killed me to read the FINAL chapter. I still have a ton of writers block, but I got really bored while watching some tv and I came up with something. Without further ado... Chapter 3! I will post tomorrow,too!**

**Austin's point of view:  
**

_It was late and we were both tired._ Ally slowly said.

_Yeah sur-WAIT WHAT?!_ I ask partially distracted by those bubblegum pink lips I kissed just yesterday.

_Ally.. no that...it is not like that! Allison_ _Marie __Dawson for crying out loud I'm in freaking love with you!_ I basicly shouted at her and she looked taken a bit back. I never EVER yell at her. I figured she would storm out of the room after I did that but she did the exact opposite. She pulled me close, cupped MY face and kissed me. Isn't the guy supposed to be the one to cup the girls face? Oh well, at least she is kissing me. Wait- omg she is kissing me!

_Austin... I know you love me_,_ you said it yesterday, I just wasn't sure whether it was as a friend or if it was because we were both delusional._She stated.

She got that look on her face that she rarely ever gets. Her evil face. But then it fell._So what does this make us? _She nerviously asked.

_Hmmmm... how does a couple sound? _I asked with a BIG smile. She was also ginning ear to ear like and idiot, my idiot and nodding like crazy. Then her face went evil again. I was excited to here her plan. They were always awesome when she had them.

_Hey Austin... did Dez ever talk to you about us dating?_ She still had that face! I was jumping for joy inside. I nodded and she continued. _Trish has talked to me about it a lot too. Why don't we play a little prank on them? _Now I was the one grinning like an idiot and nodding furiously. I gave her the "spill" look and she gladly wen on. _Well... I might have over heard Trish talking to Dez about getting us together by Christmas and them making a bet about it. Why don't we see which one can get us together if we "hate" each other. _She said putting air quotes around hate.

_I'm in. But how are we gonna do it? Plus I still don't know if you like me or not. _I said smirking. That earned me a light yet meaningful punch in the shoulder. The kind only Ally can give. Then again she also had the "you are lucky I like you or you would be so dead" death glare but then she burst out laughing.

_Don't... push me ...Monica._ She said in between laughs. My hands went up in surrender. I hate my middle name. Curse my parents for that.

_Okay, okay continue._ I said play rubbing my shoulder acting as if it really hurt which it didn't.

_We say we had a fight about... one of my songs and... now we hate each other!_ She said rather perky. I nodded. _Why don't we make a little bet of our own? _Apperently I can only nod today cause I did that again. _I know right_! She stated. I blushed. Crap! I was thinking out loud again! _Language and yes, yes you were. _Dang it, I gotta quit doing that. _Yes, yes you do. _She said smiling. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged.

_And the bet..._

_Oh right! _She said with a big grin. _Trish has her ways she will win._

_Ha! That's what you think! Dez might be a total dufus at times but he is gonna win! _I stated. She shook her head. _You're on Dawson._

_Right back at you_ **Monica**! She smirked and I rolled my eyes at my middle name. She sure did love calling me Monica. One day, I'm gonna miss calling her Dawson instead she will hopefully be and official Moon. I turned to her and she was blushing really, really blushing.

_I was thinking out loud again wasn't I?_ I said blushing as well. She nodded. _Oops sorry..._ then she cut me off.

_Austin... I-I'm falatered really..._good she didn't take it the wrong way. She contunued, _but we just started dating like an hour ago. _She said still blushing, hard.

_Sorry, that wasn't supposed to be said, but remember this conversation when it actually happens. S_he rolled her eyes when I said that.

_Text Dez to meet you at Mini's and I will do the same with Trish we will meet up "acidentailly" and kick off the "arguement". _She said putting air quotes at the fake stuff. I nodded and did as I was told. _And.. done I will see you in about 10 minutes. _With that said she pecked my lips goodbye and swayed her hips out the door. Man, how did I get so lucky to have her as a girlfriend?_ Because your cute and Austin Moon! _She yelled back. I need to stop thinking out loud.

* * *

I pulled out of my drive way and headed towards the Miami Mall. I got there found Mini's and Dez, and saw Ally and Trish as we approched. God I hope this goes well.

**And done! I will see you guys tomorrow I hope! I had Ain't No Way We R Goin' Home by R5 stuck in my head while I wrote this. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Thanks for reviewing! I might be changing to summary soon. Not much left to say except on with to story!**

**Ally's Point Of View:**

It's official! Austin and I are a couple! I still can't belive what he was thinking earlier this morning. I left the living room and went upstairs to change. I was already to talk to Trish so we can kick off this fight and the bet which I'm very excited for.

* * *

At the Mall Of Miami I went strait to Trish. She had a SUPER excited face on. I swear she almost screamed when I approched. _Hey Ally!_. She said flatly.

_Hey Trish. _I said mimicing her tone.

_So how was last night writing a song with Aus-_ I cut her off. Okay here we gon!

_Please don't speak of him! Oh great here he comes! _I say with sarcasum dripping from my last statement.

_What happened last night?_ Trish asked

_ Why don't you let him tell you. _I pointed over at him as I said that. He came over and gave me a confused tone then he got it.

_Hey, don't blame this all on me if your song wasn't horrible then I wouldn't have said it was._ He said playing along and might I say very convincingly.

_Trish you wanna know what happened last night?_ She nodded.

* * *

**Fake Flashback**

I was playing the piano with Austin listening. The he spoke up..

_Ally, I think that's the 2nd to worst song I have ever heard. _Austin said very boldly while giggling.

_What would be your first? The one YOU _tried_ to write__? _He nodded. _I can't belive you Austin! I thought you stay by my side forever!_ I practically shouted.

_Well I can't sing a big dud now can I? _He asked while smirking.

_You could always just sing nothing, because I'm done! Done with music, done with song writing, and most importantly done with you! _I spat back as I struted out the door.

**End Of Fake Flashback**

* * *

_Austin how could you say that?_ Trish yelled to the entire mall almost.

_Hey, someone had to say the truth!_ Austin said actually very hurtfully.

_Hey... um Dez... can I talk to you for a second?_ Trish asked nerviously.

_Yeah sure Trish, come on!_ Dez said.

They walked away towards the other side of Mini's. _They're talking about the bet aren't the_y? I asked. Austin nodded. Then he pulled me in for a slow,passionte kiss. It was so sweet. I'm soo wining this bet.

**And that's a wrap! I will see you all next time! Reviews next time as welll! Bye! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**After some time I finally got some ideas for the winner's prize. I haven't updating in like forever so here I am now! On with the story!**

**Ally's Point of View:**

After we left the food court, we went back to Sonic Boom to talk. My dad waved hi to us as we went up to the practice room, then I remembered,_ I haven't told my dad about us dating! Maybe I should just let it slide for now. _We made our way up to the practice room and I began to speak.

"Hey Austin?" I asked

"Yeah Als?" He said with a smile across his face.

'When we made the bet, we never said what the winner wins." I said

You're right, we didn't, did we"? He said in relization.

"When am I not right?" I said with a smirk. He just pouted. _He is SO cute when he does that!_

His face went form is 5 year old face to a smirk." I think I'm cute when I do that, too."

"Wha- I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?" He nodded, still smirking. "I got it from you!" I say mimicing his pouting face from earlier. He just gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled after he pulled back. "Anyways, IF AND WHEN I win this bet... you...you...um...you have to go a whole month without PANCAKES" I said like a little kid who just walked into a candy shop. His face fell, PRICELESS!

"If I can't have pancakes, then you can't have pickles!" He shouted back. I extended my arm and we shook on it.

"You better hope I win this bet, or you won't have a hit song for a whole month!"

We hopped onto the couch and watched "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"**(1)** for the rest of the nigh. It was so much fun just being in his arms for so long. I'm lucky to have such I nice, caring sweet boyfriend. I never though we would end up like this; but hey' things happen for a reason!

**1. I love the movie but I don't own it! **

**Sorry it's so short! I have been really busy lately! If you have read "THE PLAYER" by soccer2757, then you would have noticed that I've been helping her with it and now I'm co-writing the squeal to it! I will update soon! R and R! F and F!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- You did WHAT?**

**Alrighty! I'm back! I have had exams ALL week so I couldn't update at all! I'm sad to say that this story will only have about 4 chapters left! Christmas is in 5 days so you kinda see my reasoning. I give you chapter 6.**

**Ally's POV:**

After we talked about the prizes me and Austin walked down from the practice room only to find a loudly arguing Trish and Dez. I realized it would be weird if me and Austin walked down together if we were "fighting". I stopped him and ducked down behind the drums Dez had left there. He looked confused, but then I explained to him what would happen. He nodded in agreement. We decided to just listen to the arguement between the two.

"...Dez! You don't put grilled cheese in a tuba!"I heard Trish shout. _He did what!? "_Ally is gonna kill you!" _You got that right!_

"Ally won't kill me!" Was all I heard Dez shout before there was some squeaking and a load thud. Then Dez screamed.

"hmmmhmhmhm!" _What was that?_ I stood up and walked down slowly to find Dez stuck in a tuba with cheese dripping down the side. I burst out laughing at the sight of Dez.

"Oh my god! Ally! What are you doing here?"Trish said as she ran over hugging me. I was towards the door so I could play it off like I just got here.

"I forgot my songbook at home so I went to get it. The ...real...qu...question... i...is...w..why... does Dez have a t...tuba stuck on his head?" I said in between my fits of laughter.

"Ummmm... grilled cheese, salt, and ice." She said plainly. I nodded seeing ice everywhere and a huge pile of salt next to the panini press Dez brought. Just then Austin walked down.

Uhgg! You! I shouted at him as he made his way down to stair case.

* * *

After finally get the tuba off Dez's head and cleaning up the huge mess he and Trish left, me and Austin went back up to the practice room to work on a new song. With melodies not working well together, I gave up and plopped down on the couch. The EXACT same spot where me and Austin kissed a few days back. He, of course, followed me. We leaned in and next thing you know, it's a full-on, heated make out session.**(Like in Real Life and Reel Life)** We were so busy, we didn't even here the door open. But I did here Trish's whispers.

"Dez... get your butt in here...now!" She whispered. I heard faint footsteps and some mummbleing coming from Dez. We pulled away slowly, in need for air. I turn to see Trish and Dez with there jaws dropped down to the floor. Me and Austin turned tomato red.

"Ally. Down. Stairs. ** Now!**" Trish yelled.

**Well...that's done. I'll post another chapter tomorrow hopefully. Bye! Review!**


End file.
